Not So Cold
by ebonydays
Summary: Under construction. Don't read.


Hello, this my first FanFiction and it is a Robin/Raven pairing. So please be easy, I have to get the flow of things, so sorry if it's bad. This is a **one-shot!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the voices in my head and my own little word.

Not So Cold 

A shadowy figure walked the worn path lined with stone monuments of angles and other 'holy' figures. Cold and unmoving with all their inhuman perfection. The figure moved on with flawless grace and indifference.

Raven was her name and she was dressed in a black corset type dress and over that a thick black cloak with the cowl drawn over her pale face. Over the years she had grown, she now had hair down to her shoulder blades and it had gone from light lavender to a dark almost black purple. She had also grown a little taller but not much compared to the others. Since the defeat of her father she had become more open and free in feeling but maintained the dark and mysterious aura.

This is why this act that would have seemed suspicious to anyone else seemed perfectly normal for her. With her she carried a white rose tied with a red satin ribbon. She walked with a trance like expression on her face as her feet carried her closer to her destination.

Past more snow covered graves and evergreen trees she walked on in this dreamlike setting. As she came to an arch she slowed to a stop and gradually kneeled down in the snow in front of a tombstone with the inscription of:

**In loving Memory of Arella Roth **

**December 12th, 1968 – February 26th 2004**

Clearing a small spot she tenderly brought the rose to her pale lips and kissed it. Then she gently lied it down. She sat back on her heels and closed her eyes. She was so deep in her mind she was unaware of another presence coming up behind her until the soft crunch of snow was loud enough to alert her. Surprised she spun around swiftly, hands glowing with pulsing black energy.

"Hey, sorry didn't mean to startle you," said the smooth voice of the boy wonder. He was clad in a black turtleneck sweater and dark blue jeans. He also held a small bouquet of roses. " May I join you?"

"Sure, I guess," she said with a shrug and then she continued to stare at the tombstone with sad eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you take your monthly trips to the grave yard and so I thought I would come with you to keep you company, if you like I mean, and if not I could visit my own folks. You know?" He asked, chuckling nervously.

She looked up to his face and then she noticed he wasn't wearing the mask, so she was staring at the most shockingly blue eyes, showing her the sincerity if his words.

"Yeah, it's okay. I was just sort of wondering why you would know I come to the cemetery every month, I thought you wouldn't notice since I was so discreet about it." She mumbled almost to soft to hear as her cheeks became tainted with pink stains.

He laughed kindly at her rather cute behavior. After all it isn't everyday Raven loses her cool.

"Ahh, you seem to forget who you are talking to, they don't call me the boy wonder for nothing."

She gave him a mock glare and returned to her perfect monotone saying, " Well someone sure does have a huge ego, maybe it's affecting your health. And it isn't boy wonder it's more like boy blunder." She gently teased him giving him a rare smile, no matter how small it held as much warmth as the sun.

"So this is your…mom?" He questioned lightly, making sure she knew she didn't have to answer.

"Yeah, Yeah it is." She said in a detached voice, turning her attention back to the grave.

"May I know what happened to her?" He questioned, feeling bold.

"She was destroyed by my father in Azarath, we never knew exactly what happened because we never found her body." Raven replied her voice tightened at the end of her speech. She turned around trying to hide the tears form Robin.

Robin feeling guilty he made her bring up bad memories did something shocking, bold, and either incredibly stupid or smart. He took her small fragile form into his arms and held her.

Raven shocked at first tensed, but after the initial shock wore off she preceded to burry her head in his chest and cling to his sweater as if for dear life.

"Ssshh, it okay let it out. I know how much it hurts and yes it is okay to cry, it even makes you feel better." He tried to comfort the broken teen. He rubbed her back and set his head on hers, inhaling her sweet scent. And surprisingly he felt her shake lightly with half suppressed sobs. After she calmed a little she mumbled something into his chest.

"What was that?" He asked.

" I said thanks for the shoulder, uh I mean chest, and sorry you had to comfort me. I just can't get over the fact that she's actually gone and I'm all alone."

"Hey," he said, " what are friends for and it was my pleasure I know how much it hurts, I just wish someone had been there for me. But you are never alone; and remember that always and forever. You have all of us and we will always be there for you, even Beastboy although he would just make it worse unless he had another moment of enlightment."

"I know, its just that she's the only one who actually love me, you know really _really_ loved me. And now she's gone." Raven muttered miserably.

As Robin brought her chin up to look at him, he confessed, "I love you Raven, really _really _love you." With that said he captured her lips in a small but sweet and passionate kiss.

As they parted Raven also confessed, "I love you too, I just realize to what extent." This time she leaned in first and Robin followed when their noses almost touched she stopped and smiled at him with her lower lip between her teeth, then leaned in the rest of the way. Sweet chaste kisses filled in the gaps of her lips as they grew in passion and length.

As they walked home hand in hand, Raven leaned in closer to his ear from where her head was resting on his shoulder, and asked, "Are we going to tell them?"

He responded her with another innocent kiss and a warm laugh that rumbled from his chest, contagious as the laugh was Raven could not help but smile sweetly at him.

And so we leave the happy little couple going into there home.

The End 

A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me. Please if you liked this story please leave me a review saying so because I need a small ego bust and I would love to know what you think. Just so you know if I get a few people to review, I will post an actual story I have it all done so I will update it Sunday maybe, but only if you want me to.


End file.
